Brotherly Vengeance
Basic Information ' Full name:' Leandra Aspen Coltswood Cover/Pasta name: Brotherly Vengeance by Vengeance Nicknames: V, Leah, Lee, Leah-Bea hates that one, Buttercup, Ice cube. Personality: Chill, Sarcastic, Cold, Constantly acts uninterested, Harsh, efficient, Quick-minded, Follower, not a leader, Careful, Vengeful, doesn't like making decisions on her own and constantly tries to make people do it for her, Loyal. ' Gender:' Cis, Female Species: Human Sexuality: Pansexual Age: around 18-19/ Doesn't remember Date of birth: Unknown/She doesn't remember. Height: 5'3 Weight: 135 lbs Accent: New Jersey/New York Proxy or Killer?: Proxy Type of Proxy/Killer: Defense Proxy + Distraction Proxy Appearance Ethnicity: White Appearance: Dark blue jeggingslike leggings but jeans, short black socks, Dusty Purple of brand tennis shoes, a light gray t-shirt under-neath a faded dusty green jacket with a little bit of fake fur lining the hood, she has black gloves finger-less ones. She wears her hood up with a tight ponytail, with random baseball cap on-top. She also wears a grey mask, with black for the eye holes, a vine like design comes down to reach the bottom of the mask with little leaf like things branching off them. Half of the bottom of the mask was torn off, so she wears a black mask that covers the other half of her face under-neath it. she is pale, not sickly, but still pale, she has lots of freckles, Dusty grey-ish blue eyes, Dark brunette hair, and a rather young appearance. She also has a short boxy build with long legs. LOTS of freckles on shoulders, knee caps, and arms. Tan parts around said Freckles. ' Weapon/Killing method/Stat's/Strengths + Weaknesses' Weapon:' Pocket Knife '''Killing Method:' victims She tackles them or tries to knock them over, than she stabs them in the neck, making sure to get the bone using momentum, then yanking their head violently to break their neck. other Pasta's tries to tire them out with her speed then pounces when they are tired, and uses a very annoying dodging method. If she can't tire them out, she try to slice them still keeping her distance as to not get hurt, or she'll most likely run away. she doesn't have her weapon She'll try to use her body weight to knock them into things(tackling them, etc) using what ever she can get her hands on to attack them with. Stats: Strength-'' 2/10 ''Defense-'' 3/10 ''Recovery Speed-'' 2/10 ''Speed- 8/10 Stamina-'' 8/10 ''Intelligence-'' 7/10 ''Accuracy-'' 4/10 '''Charm-' 5/10 Reaction time- 6/10 Strengths: Speed, Street smarts, Good stamina, Small, Close range Combat, Dodging, Open spaces, tree climbing, Acting, excellent at following orders, good listener. Weaknesses: Low Strength, Her stomach, Closed spaces, people grabbing her, extremely loud noises, Water can't swim, Fire scared of it, Can be manipulated easier than an average person, Being choked scared of not being able to breath, Scared of not having someone to cling to/follow orders from of being completely alone/abandoned. Mental/Physical Disorders: Schizophrenia, A Dependency Disorder, Amnesia, and Eczema Catch-Phrase: Doesn't have one if I were to give her one: Vengeance strikes fast and gets out quick. Family + Backstory Family: Brother, Zeke Coltswood Killed in a Drive-by Shooting, Father, Aaron Coltswood Killed by Leah while she was in an unhealthy mind-set, died by car crash after she messed with his car brakes., Ana Coltswood Died giving birth to Leah Back-Story: When Leah was born, her mother only had a 50% chance of living after the labor. As you might have expected, she died soon after Leah was born. For a few years her father had tried to take care and love his children, but his resentment slowly made him care less and less. What sent her father off the edge was that he lost his job and couldn't find another one. In order to afford things, her father forced her brother Zeke to get a job, but that still wasn't enough. He never physically hurt them, he didn't have to. Her father was the type of person that could verbally cut you down to shreds, with no remorse what so ever or at least that how its seemed. Leah knew her dad's life was hard before he met her mother, but no amount of bad experience can justify verbally abusing your family or anyone for that matter. Her brother suffered through most of it, her father only acknowledged her existence when Zeke wasn't home, and he need something. She thought that everything was fine, that this treatment was normal, Because when she was around 10 years old, she went to bed to a friend's house, whose parents were Physically abusive. She saw them grab her friend by the neck, as the naive child she was, that planted the seed in her brain that this was normal, and fine. After a few years (she's 14 at this point, Her brother that she loved so much, started to, slowly become more like how her father was to him. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, the cycle was continuing.... At first it was Leah's choices in small things like what jacket she would wear, to controlling who she would hang out with. This spiraled until her was controlling almost all of what she did, so she became dependant on someone making the decisions for her. When she was 16, her brother signed up for the military and was gone, a few months after. She wrote the date in the inside of a cap he bought her, same baseball cap she wears and she almost constantly wore his green jacket that was slightly too small for him, yet still slightly baggy on Leah. For then on, she dedicated all her time to becoming what Zeke had wanted her to be, she wanted him to be proud of her. He wanted her to become a doctor, so she threw aside her love for writing, acting, and drawing, and pursued a career in becoming a doctor. (She read lots of anatomy books, learned advanced first-aid etc.) Almost two years later, She received word that Zeke was returning home, She was extremely excited, as she was dependent, and needed someone with her who 'cared'. Though, when she was expecting her brother, She got two police officers at her door, they explained the situation, and Leah didn't know how to feel. Her brother had been killed in a drive by shooting, they gave her the pocket knife he had on him, as they had concluded that it wasn't evidence. After this, her father was almost never home, and Leah spent all her time last ng in the living-room, or Kitchen, just standing. The only good thing in her life was gone, and she couldn't bare to go back in her room. She shared it with Zeke. After a few weeks of this, she had almost completely stopped eating. She had begun to see and hear things that weren't there. But no one was ever close enough to tell as she had stopped going to school. (It was currently summer break). Until something that had appended sent her into a flying rage. Her father gave her this grand speech about how she had ruined his life, and killed his only real family. That stung her more than words could describe. She had been losing more and more of her memories as time went on, she even had dreams of her puking up this black tar like substance, along with clotted chunks of blood, small blades, and even random small body parts at some point (eyes, fingers, small bones, etc). She saw shadows move a shift on the walls, she was scared they would come get her, but she tried to stay calm through all of it. But none of them, bothered her as much as that statement. So, her corrupt mind, started to fill in blanks with non-sense, she then settled on.... Blaming her father for everything. She wanted him to feel pain, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to kill him. But she was smart, doing it the easy way would only result in disaster, she formulated a plan, which she took into action. She knew her father's schedule, and cut the brakes on his car, keeping just a very thin bit. Her got into a serious car crash that killed several people, including himself. Leah already had a plan, she had grabbed a bag and stashed it in the woods, she was about to leave as she heard some sirens in the distance, she began to move quicker, accidentally tripping on a box, knocking over something's. In the box was three things, Two black gloves, a mask, and Her brothers pocket knife. She didn't recognize the gloves, but immediately recognized the mask. She had made it in art class a few years back. She picked up the ideas, slipping the pocket knife into her Jacket pocket, slipping the gloves onto her pale hands, and put on the mask. She heard the sirens approaching, and quickly flung open the window. She dove out of it, running into the forest, though the police began to chase her into the forest, on foot. (They had just come to check out the house, and saw her running away from it wearing a mask.) She ran until she can to a bridge, she felt as if she no choice. And she jumped off. She woke up in the middle of a clearing, she was wet all over, but she wasn't dead, her mask was soaked laying next to her along with her pocket knife, but her mask had a note taped to it. she felt sharp pain in her arm, as she saw she had blood leaking into her jacket. She shakily grabbed the note and read the slightly damp paper. I saw you fell in the river, and dropped your stuff. I'd thought you'd want them back. - ####### Made by MintySama_Creations '' is welcome!''